Maurader's where are you?
by Luna Nicole
Summary: Scooby doo/Maurader


Chapter 6 After our first defense against the dark arts class Sirius and I walked to the common room. "So," he asked. "What's your family like?" "Weird." I replied with a laugh. "Well my mum works in a bakery. She can bake the best sweets in all of Britain. My dad is a muggle schoolteacher. He teaches at a high school. I have a little sister, Maya. She's 8. She's sweet yet very annoying. She's got blond hair like me dad and the same eyes as me mum and me. Oh, and we have a cat, Misty." "Wow! Is your family all wizards, or half or muggles or what?" "My family's all wizards. I have a few cousins that are muggles I think?" "Cool," he said. "I guess I got to tell you bout my family." "Yup!" I said cheerfully. "Well, My mum and dad both work for the Ministry. They're both wizards, of course. I've got 3 sisters, all younger than me. They are Calypso, Azure, and Orion. Caly - that's what we call her - is 9, Azure is 7 and Orion is 5. They're sweet but I'm glad I'm here away from them. And we have 3 big black dogs. And that is the Black family," Sirius said taking a bow. I clapped. "Bravo!" I said laughing. "You are something, you know." "Yeah, I know I am." He said smiling as we entered the tower. As me and Sirius entered the I saw Lilly siting with James by the fire. I went over to them. "Hey, Lilly!" I said smiling. "Hey James." "Hey Luna!" Lilly said with a huge smile. "So how was Herbology?" I asked sitting down. " Not to bad actually," she said. "Yeah," James added. "The teacher, Professor Sprout, is really nice." "Well our teacher is a whack job," Sirius said walking over. I just laughed. "Yeah, he takes the dark arts a little to seriously." I said. "Oh no!" Sirius said in a girlish voice. "A werewolf is going to get me! Help!" Everyone started to laugh. Then Remus walked in. "What are you all laughing about," he asked. "Hey Remus," James said as Remus sat down among us. "We we're just talking about our last classes." "Oh," he said quietly. "What class did you just have?" I asked. "Oh I didn't have one. The next class I have is Defense Against the Dark Arts." Sirius laughed. "Oh you'll have tons of fun with Professor Zimmerich. He's just out of this world. And I'm not joking. I really think he's from Pluto or something." "Really? Is he that weird?" Remus asked. "Yeah," I said. "He is. Today he went on and on how careful we need to be with these tiny creature called red-caps. I don't even want to think when we talk about werewolves. He might go into a comma or something." I said laughing. Remus looked pale. He seemed to be in a sort of a daze. "You okay?" I asked. He jerked out of his daze and nodded. "Yeah," he asked getting his color back. "Yeah, I'm fine." I sat there as everyone was telling about the classes thinking how Remus looked when we were talking. Something was wrong, but I just didn't know what to think.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next day, Lilly and I headed toward the dungeon for our Potions class. We walked down the dark halls. As we walked we started to discuss "our guys". "Lilly, I do believe James likes you. You should have seen his face when we were talking yesterday. "I said grinning. "I hope he likes me too! He's so nice to me. He's been helping me out when I need help but I've been doing okay. I guess I'm trying to impress him with all the stuff I know already." "That's cool. I think I'm beginning to fall for Sirius." I said starting to blush. "He's really cute, Luna! He seems to be a joker at time." "Try all the time!" I said. "I don't think I've heard one serious thing from him. Well, wait, I take it back. In D.A.D.A. class yesterday we were talking about Remus and he said he hopes he's okay. I totally agree with him." " Remus doesn't look very well. He's seems ill and very sad. Like he has something on his chest and wants to get it off but he can't." "Yeah, that's what I think so too." We entered the classroom. It had cauldrons all over the class, along with tables. As we walked in we saw all 4 boys; Remus, James, Peter and Sirius; sitting among one another. We decided to sit in front, away from them, knowing that they were up to no good. We sat down near thew front. The only other person near us was another girl. She had short, rugged hair that was the color of milk chocolate. Her eyes were deep blue. Though she had boyish looks she had beauty. Lilly leaned over to me and whispered to me, "Who's that?" "I don't know?" I replied. "Thinks she's in our house. I think I saw her in the common room once. Do you think she's a 1st year?" Lilly shrugged. Then in walked a young witch. She had bright red hair, the color of fire that was very frizzy. She walked in with a big smile. "Welcome to Potions!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Professor Sonsim. I hope to teach you many things. So let's get started. Now if you all will partner up will begin." Lilly and me got together and began to get our ingredients. "Now class, add half a glass of eye of newt with two-thirds glass of toad warts. Your potion should be a bright green." Sonsim said. Lilly and me started to pour our ingredients in when we heard a terrible shriek. I turned my head and saw the hooked nose, black haired boy, Serveus Snape, nose growing bigger and bigger. Everyone started to laugh. I turned to where Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were. All four were laughing the hardest. They had made Serveus nose grew. I knew they had. Professor Sonsim ran over to Serveus and with a hint of smile she said, "You better head to Madam Pomfery. She'll get that nose reduced in no time." She took Serveus by the hand, while he tried to cover his nose and left the room. I turned to Lilly and she looked at me. We both knew it had been the 4 of them.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After Potions let out, Lilly and me headed towards lunch. "I can't believe that!" Lilly said to me. "Doesn't surprise me though. I bet that's what those 3 were snickering about during Transformations." "Probably, but you know it was quite funny seeing Serveus' nose grow 3 times its regular size." Lilly said with some giggles. "Yeah, it was." I said. I turned around to her and put my hands over my nose, like Serveus. "Don't look at my incredibly large crooked nose." I said imitating Serveus. Lilly laughed. Then someone ran into me, hard. "Watch we're you're going." A nasty snarl came toward me. It was Serveus. "Excuse me?" I said with an attitude. Then I gave a smile. "Oh, your nose. It's shrunk. Too bad though, I thought it looked pretty good when it covered half of your face." I said with a laugh. Lilly joined after trying to keep a straight face. "You'd better watch yourself, as well as your friends." He snarled. Then he turned to Lilly. "Why do they even let filthy mudbloods into this school." Then he left. I stood there furiously. I could feel my temperature rising. "How dare he say that to you!" I yelled. "What's a mudblood?" Lilly asked timidly. I looked at her then realizing she had no clue what Serveus had just called her. "A mudblood is some one who's born from muggle parents. It literally means dirty blood. It's one of the worse things anyone can say to a muggle- born witch or wizard. Most civilized people don't use that kind of language. People like him think pure bloods being born from witches and wizards are better than the rest. But don't you listen to him. Okay?" Lilly just stood there. I think she didn't know what to do. "Just forget about it. Hey, let's get some food!" I said smiling. She smiled back as we headed into the Great Hall. We got our food and sat down at the long table for Gryffindors. We began to eat when I felt something very cold on my neck. A cold chill went up spine as I jumped up. "What is that about the 3rd time I've done that and it still is funny." Sirius said as he sat down shortly followed by James, Remus and lastly Peter. "So how did you like seeing Serveus nose grow?" James asked with a smile. "How did you do that?" Lilly asked "With a simple little spell." Remus said. I was shocked. I never imagined him as a prankster. Maybe he was finally going to show his true colors? "It was good, but unfortunately he's back to normal. We ran into him, well he ran into me ever so rudely and I made fun of him and he told to watch my back as well as all of you." I said. "Can you believe that?" "Well I've heard he knows a lot of spells, more than most 6th years." Peter said timidly. "I'm not afraid of some greasy hair git." Sirius said. "Well I don't like him." Lilly said starting to form tears. "What happened?" James asked. Lilly buried her face into her hands. Then I whispered to them how he called her a mudblood. "Lilly, don't you worry," Sirius said with a grin on his face. "Once we, uh, play with him he'll regret he ever did or said anything to us."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After about a week, Lilly, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I had become pretty good friends. Though Lilly and me spent more time together alone than with the guys we had all had become good friends. I enjoyed my new friends. Remus opened up a bit, teaching people spells. He had become an excellent teacher, probably because of his patients. One afternoon, I had just returned from my Charms class, I saw Remus sitting in the common room working on some work. "Hi Remus!" I said joyful. "What's you up to?" Remus looked up from his books and replied, "Defense Against the Dark Arts. I have to think of 10 reasons why grindylows are harmful." "Ehh.fun. Me and Sirius both thought of 5 and shared." I said as I sat down next to him. "Here let me see what you've got." I looked over the paper. "Well how bout because they are water demons." "Yeah, I forgot bout that." He smiled. "Thanks Luna." He shut his book. His eyes were very sad. "Anything you want to talk bout?" I asked. He looked at me as if I had known something I wasn't supposed to. "No," he replied quickly looking down at his feet. "So, what kinds of things do like to do?" he said looking at me changing the subject. "Well, before I came here, my family lives in London. I used to be in a Muggle choir. I love to sing and dance. My dad is a muggle school choir teacher and he taught me how to sing. He is the best teacher. Most kids at his school thinks he's weird because he wears robes to the school but after they have had his class they simply adore him." I said with a smile. " And I have always wanted to be a ballerina, especially during the Christmas holidays. My mum and dad would always take me to The Nutcracker, a muggle show with dancers and a snow princess who danced. Oh, how I wanted to be her. She was dress in pink and she was so beautiful. I used to dream about when I would finally be that beautiful girl. You must think I'm silly." I said blushing. "No, not at all. It sounds like a marvelous dream. I bet you would be perfect as that princess. You've already got the looks," he said as both of us turned red. "Could you sing or dance for me?" I gave a little laugh. "I don't know, I haven't danced in ages. But I'll sing for you." I got up and began to sing a song my father had taught me right before I left. I finished my song. Remus sat there in awed, and said, " Wow! That was beautiful." "Thanks, do I still have to dance?" "Yes," he said smiling. I took off my robe, showing my tight purple shirt and my flare jeans. Then I began to dance gracefully as once I had at my many classes of ballet. I slowly started to feel like the beautiful snow princess of the show I once had always loved. Then my mind came back to reality. I stopped. Remus stood up and clapped. "Luna you're so talented." Remus said. "Thanks," I said. "So what kinds of thing did you enjoy in your childhood?" I asked as I grabbed my robe throwing it over the chair. "Uh, nothing special." He said quickly. "Well I gotta go get to Charms. I, uh, need to ask Professor Flickwit about my homework. Thanks for the chat, and your wonderful performance. Oh, and the help on my homework. See you later." He said a he left the tower. I sat down. 'Why had he left so quickly.' I thought to myself. I sighed and then wished I knew how to get through Remus' tough outside and see what was really wrong with him.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next day at breakfast Lilly and me sat sown in our spot as usual and discussed our normal topics: classes, family, and most of all boys. As we talked and then I spotted Sirius, James and Peter further down the table. "Lilly," I said giggling. "Look at Peter with that face." There sat Peter across from James & Sirius looking very worried as if they were trying to drag him into another of their schemes. Then walked in a group of Slytherian boys. The head of the group was a tall blond hair boy. He walked over to where James and his group was and gave them a dirty look. Lilly came toward me and asked, "Who's that?" "If it is who I think it is, his name is Lucius Malfoy. He's a second year Slytherian. I've heard many bad things about him. He dislikes Muggle- borns the most. I bet him and Snape get along really well. Look at him, thinks he better than everyone else. His dad went here when my parents were here. I've heard lots of stories from me dad bout his father. He was a nasty fellow. I swear if he does anything I'll make sure he's gonna regret it." I said getting mad. Then I saw Sirius stand up as Lucius walked away. James quickly grabbed his robes and held him back. "Uh oh, I bet he said something to Sirius." Lilly said in a hushed tone. "I'll see about that." I said as I got up. I walked over to him. "Excuse me?" I said as Lucius turned around. "What do you want?" he said as he turned around with a harsh tone in his voice. "Did you just say something to my friend?" I asked. "Why do you care?" he asked. "Why do I care? Because Sirius is my friend and if you have something to say to him then you can say it to me." I said getting impatient. "Get lost, Tearthy. It's none of your business what I said to that loser. " He said as he started turn around. I started to get angry. "What did you say? That "loser" is my friend, and no one calls my friends anything! I know you Lucius. You are not any better than any of these other wizards. You are might as well be muggle-born because there is nothing wrong with them." Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Luna. If this scum needs to be rude, he can be rude to me but not you." Sirius said. "Oh, how sweet, the loser is trying to protect his little girlfriend." Lucius said in a mocking tone. "Oh you did not just say that," I said resisting Sirius grip and then went over to Lucius and smack him across his face. He stood there in shock. Slowly a handprint came across his face. Everyone in the Great Hall started to snicker. He looked at me then hissed, "You better watch out." Then left the hall. Sirius stood there starting to laugh. "You know you didn't have to do that." He said. "Yeah, I did. That's not the only time I've encountered Lucius. That was just payback." I said as I began to release my anger. "What? How do you know that awful git!" he asked. "It's a long story." I said. Then I started to head back to the table. "I'll tell you about it later." I sat back down. Lilly looked at me like I had won the quidditch tourney. "That was amazing. You are one tough chick." I laughed. "It was nothing." I said as I continued to eat my breakfast. I smiled to myself.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Later that day I was sitting in the common room doing my astrology. Then Sirius and James came in talking. "I can't find him anywhere?" Sirius said. "Well, maybe he's ill, or something?" James replied. "Yeah, maybe." Sirius said. "Hi you guys!" I said pretending just to see them. "Oh hi Luna." James said as he came closer to me. "So how are you guys?' I said as they sat down. "Uh, okay. By the way, you haven't seen Remus lately have you." Sirius said. "No, not since yesterday. Can you not find him?" I asked. "No, he's just like disappeared. He hasn't been in any classes today or breakfast or lunch." James replied. "Well to think about it. He did seem pretty sick looking yesterday when I talked to him. He asked me what I did when I was little and I told him how I loved to dance and sing. I sang and danced and then I asked him what he did in his childhood. He said nothing then suddenly said he had to ask Professor Flitwick for help and left and that was the last I saw of him." "Hmm, that's funny. He didn't even have Charms yesterday." Sirius said. "I don't know. But he seems to be very jump whenever we bring up our past. He never says anything about it. Have you noticed that?" James said. "Yeah, he seems to be very lonely to me. I wish I knew what was wrong." I said. "Yeah, same here." Sirius said.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The next time I saw Remus was at breakfast the next day. Lilly, James, Sirius, Peter and I all walked to breakfast the next morning. There we saw Remus picking at a plate of bacon. "Where have you been my lad?" Sirius said in a harsh bark almost like a Scottish boy. "I was, er, sick. I spent the night in the hospital wing." Remus replied quietly. He looked very tired, even more than usual. "Well, Remus, you don't look to well." James said in a concerned tone. "No, it's okay. Madam Pomfery gave me a potion. I'm just a little tired now, that's all." He said still poking at his bacon. Sirius started to say something but I elbowed him lightly in the side. I knew we were gonna get nothing out of him so what was the use. We all sat down. Then James started telling every one of Lucius and my little disagreement. "You smacked him across the face?" Remus said surprised "Yeah, I just got a little carried away, that's all." I said. "I don't even know why you went over to him?" Sirius said. "I could have taken care of that creep if someone hadn't held me back." He said staring at James. "Sirius I didn't want you to get expelled after our first few weeks of school," James said. Then he turned to me. "Why did you confront Malfoy?" I sighed, then rolled my eyes. "It's a long story." I replied. "Hey, I've got time. Come on Luna, just spit it out already." Sirius said starting to get annoyed. "Fine, if you really want to know why it's because he basically killed my best friend and her family!" I said in an angered tone. I sat back and stared into space. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Then Lilly broke the silence. "What? But how? And why?" She said in a wondering tone. "It's gonna take a while," I said. Then I started my story. "Before I came here, I lived in London. My family lives there. And like every other child I went to a muggle elementary. It was a private school, many witches and wizards sent their children to the school. Well, when I entered the school in 1st grade, there was a pureblood boy, Lucius Malfoy. He thought it would be a great idea to start his own little group of only purebloods. He found out I was one but I had no intention to join his dumb little group. I soon became a friend with a girl in my class named Lori. She was a muggle. We did everything together. Well Lucius wasn't to thrilled I decided to reject his little group and be friends with a muggle. So his group became obsessed by making Lori's life and mine a nightmare. He and his group played tricks on us, but we didn't care. We were happy with each other. Then when he was 10 and I was 9, I spent a day at Lori's house. We had the best time. Then I went home. Later that night we heard about a fire killing a family. It was on the same street that Lori lived on. Later I heard that it was Lori's family that had died. I was devastated. I cried for days. Finally when I went back to school, everyone had sympathy for me excepts Malfoy's group. Later that day one of his groupies had came up to me and told me what really happened. She told me that that night, Lucius had taken his father wand and went to Lori's house to play some tricks but he couldn't control the wand and the house caught on fire. He ran away from the house, letting Lori and her family to die. I can't ever forget that. That's why I was so angry when he came up to you guys, I won't let him do anything to my friends anymore." I said holding back tears. I turned my face away so no one could see I was crying. No one said anything for a few minutes. Then Lilly said, "Luna, I'm so sorry." "It's not your fault." "Luna, thanks." Sirius said. "I'm glad to know I have a friend that would stand up to anything." He said with a smile. I smiled back. "Anytime, Sirius. Anytime."  
  
Chapter 13  
  
I left the table before everyone else. I told them I wasn't hungry, but I just didn't want to be around anyone at the time. I headed toward the lavatory. I could feel the tears in my eyes slowly drip down my cheek. I entered the lavatory and fell to my knees. Tears fell from my eyes. All I could think about was the burnt house that Lori used to live in. 'It was all my fault' I thought angrily. 'If I had never been her friend she would still be here.' I lost track of time while angry thoughts filled my head of my past. I didn't even realize that someone had even entered. "Are you okay?" I heard a voice, as a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped back to reality. I wiped away my tears and stood up. It was the girl from Potions. "Yeah," I said wobbly. "Everything's fine." "Are you sure?" she said as she got a handful of toilet paper. "Here," she said handing me it. I blew my nose. "Thanks." I said. " You're in my Potions class." "Yeah," she said "And Herbology, too." "Yeah. I'm Luna." "I'm Sensei." She said with a warm smile. "I thought your name was Ami or something?" I said with a puzzled look. "It is, but I don't like that name so I changed it to Sensei." She said "Okay," I said with a laugh. "I thought I was a tad crazy there for a sec."  
  
"No, you're not. I'm just a unique person." She laughed. "Well, Herbology gonna start soon. Wanna walk with me?" she asked. "Sure," I said with a smile. Then we left. It was a cool September day. The air smelled sweet. Sensei and me headed toward the greenhouse. "I've seen you by yourself a lot." I said looking at her. "Yeah, I'm not that good at making friends, especially with girls. They see me as a tomboy. But most of them are too prissy. They are always messing with their hair and make-up. The real beauties are the natural ones." "Yeah, I know what you mean." I said shaking my head. "You wanna hang with me and my friend Lilly?" I asked. "Really?" she asked. "Sure, no one should be without friends. I should know." I said with a smile.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
We reached the greenhouse. Professor Sprout was running around giving everyone a shovel and telling us to partner up. Sensei and me decided to work together. We got our pot and started digging up the plant and replanting it in a bigger container. As we worked I saw Remus across the room working with a Hufflepuff boy. I caught his attention, smiled and waved. He smiled and waved back then lipped to me, 'Where were you?' I lipped back, 'I'll tell you later.' He shrugged as he continued to work on replanting his plant. Sensei leaned over to me and quietly whispered, "You hang out with Remus don't you?" "Yeah, he's my friend. Why?" She turned red, and shook her head, "Oh, just wondering. Nothing important really." I smiled to myself and replied, "Oh, okay." I knew she liked him. Just from the way she asked me and made up the 'Oh nothing' part. I thought about it while we continued to work.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
After class Sensei and me headed back to the tower. I then heard a voice say, "Luna, wait up." It was Remus. We stopped and waited for him to catch up to us. He smiled. "Hey, where were you today. You just kind of disappeared. Lilly was real worried about you." He said to me as we continued to walk. "Oh, I just had to get some things of my chest that was all. Oh by the way I want you to meet my new friend, Sensei." Sensei gave a smile. "Hi." She said in a friendly tone. Remus smiled and said back, "Hi. Aren't you in our Potions class too?" he asked. "Yeah," she smiled back. I could tell their conversation was not gonna get two word sentences. I decided to help them out. "So, what kind of things are you into Sensei?" I asked hoping it wold be more than a 'yeah' or not much'. "Oh I like sports a lot." She said with excitement. " I really love to swim. And I'm way into flying. It amazes me. Me mum was a quidditch player. One of the best chasers the Ravenclaw team had. She wanted to teach me but I had to live with my muggle dad. He didn't like magic." She looked at her feet. "But I hope to fly someday" she said with excitement. We continued to talk as we made our way to the tower. We three walked in. James and Sirius were playing wizard chess, Peter was watching eagerly, and Lilly was talking with some older students. "Hiya, mates!" Sirius said looking up from the board. A king got up from its chair and smashed his bishop. James let out a loud "yes". "Hi." I said as I entered the room. "Hey, you guys. I want you to meet my new friend, Sensei. She's doesn't have many friends so I said she could hang with us." I said cheerfully. Sirius got up and walked toward us. He looked at Sensei and then said, "Well, I guess. But if you say anything to anyone, we'll have to cut your tongue out and you'll be speechless forever." Sensei looked at him then to me. I was shaking my head. I went over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You are so evil." I laughed shaking him. "Oh, you want evil, do you?" he asked then he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. I started screaming like mad. "Sirius! Put me down now! Stop it! I'm gonna be sick!" I screamed as he continued to spin me. "What? Did you say something? You want more?" he said in a laugh. "Yeah, I think she said she likes it." James said laughing. Finally after the whole room had a laugh, Sirius finally put me down. I tried to stand up but fell down. Everyone laughed harder. "Sirius, whenever the room stops spinning, and I can stand up and walk straight, you are gonna get it." "Ooo. I'm so scared. Luna's gonna get me." He said laughing. I just fell backwards. I knew I was hopeless. I just laughed along finally. What a day I had had.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Weeks pasted Lilly and I adopted Sensei almost in our group. We three did everything together. James, Remus, Peter and Sirius had caused more trouble in the past month or so than most students did in their lifetime. Their main target was none other than Serveus Snape. Itching powder here, a slug up a nose there, they constantly torched him. But he wasn't the only one who got the bad end of the deal. Many times Sirius or James, mainly, came out with something done also. Then Peter would go on and on how he warned them. They never listened to him. Then Snape would run to Malfoy and he would tell head of the Slytherian house and points would be taken from Gryffindor. Most of Gryffindor groaned yet Lilly, Sensei and I just laughed. Lilly and James started spending more time together. I could see that sparkle in their eyes as they headed to the library or class together. Sensei was always asking me stuff about Remus but most of the time, I had to say I didn't know, because that was the truth. And his disappearance happened more than once. He would say that he wasn't tired or he was ill. Sirius and James had suspicions. One day in D.A.D.A. class, Sirius and me started to talk on the subject. Everyone was doing their homework as me and Sirius discussed Remus. "He was gone all last night! James and me decided to stay up and see when he would come to the tower but he never showed up. It must have been bout 2 or so when we finally went to bed. I'm starting to worry bout him. He looks so pale and thin. It can't be healthy." He said to me doodling on his homework. "Yeah, he starting to worry me too. And he so to himself. I wish I could get past his outer layer and find out what's wrong with him." I replied. "Yeah, I know. Do you think Sensei likes Remus?" Sirius asked in a hush tone. I bit my lip. Should I tell him or not? I went through my head, "I dunno? Maybe, why?" I asked. "She's always asking me things about him. It's kind of weird. Why doesn't she just ask him herself? Girls, I'll just never figure you out?" he said. I gave a sigh. "Yeah, same here with guys." I said smiling.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Soon it was Halloween. I headed down with Lilly and Sensei as we eagerly awaited the feast we had been waiting for a month. We entered we were in an awe The Great Hall was decorated magnificently for Halloween. Pumpkins containing lighted candles were floating all around the walls, and hundreds of live, fluttering bats were flying around the top of the room. The ceiling was looking very beautiful, it was a clear night outside, and the moon was shining unusually brightly, full and white. "Wow, this is so cool!" Lilly said. "I remember going trick-or-treating, but nothing compares to this!" "The moon is so bright! It's like you almost don't need any lights." Sensei said excitedly. "Let's find the guys." I said looking for them. Then I spotted James, Peter and Sirius loading tons of candy onto their plates. James looked up with his face full of caramel apple. "Huy, yu gauys." He said. "Hi.uh.translation.Sirius?" I said with a laugh. "Beats me what in the world he's saying?" Sirius looked at James. James shot him a look. "Hey, where's Remus?" Sensei said. "Don't know we looked for him but he was nowhere in sight. He was here this afternoon but he just disappeared." James said. "Why would anyone want to miss this." Lilly said as she sat down stuffing candy in her mouth. I laughed. I was worried bout Remus but insisted he was crazy to miss Halloween.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Soon it was November and the snow had started to fall on the school. It was soft and white. The very first day it snowed, I couldn't wait to get outside. I was sitting it Professor McGonngall's class as the snow continued to fall. I sat there next to Lilly as we turned our cups of water into rats. So far the best looking rat was a Ravenclaw's one. Most of the cups were either a fuzzy cup or a rat that shaped like a cup. I tried once more and my rat ended up as a fuzzy cup with a nose and a tail. Lilly laughed. "Luna, that's one cool rat." She said giggling. "Well at least mine rat doesn't look like it swallowed the glass." I said back. She nodded. "That's true." Then I looked out the window. "Look at the snow come down. It's so pretty. Hey I got an idea." I said to Lilly. She looked at me and gave me that look. "Oh don't give me that look." I told her. "Luna, you always are coming up with idea." She said shaking her head. "And in the end, they all turn out fine, well most of the time." I said with a little doubt in my voice. "what's your idea." She said "After class lets just go outside and start a giant snowball fight then get more and more people to join and maybe we won't have afternoon class because everyone is involved with this giant war. Wouldn't that be fun cause I really don't want to go to Zimmerich's class today." I told her in a whisper. She sighed. "Luna, you are one of a kind, you know, but that's good." She said with a smile. Chapter 19 After class Lilly headed upstairs to grab our scarves and robes so we could head outside. I was to wrangle up as many people and tell them the plan. I was so excited. I ran up behind James and Sirius and jumped on top of them. "Hey you guys! What's up?" I said cheerfully. They turned to me with an odd look. "Why are you so cheerful?" Sirius asked. I grinned. "Because I have a plan to get out of afternoon class, but I need your guys help." I said then telling them my plan. Their faces lit up as told them that. Then they turned to each other and smiled, Sirius then turned to me and said, "Luna, don't you worry about a thing. We'll spread the word and no Professor Zimmerich today." He said with a grin. I smiled. "I knew you guys wouldn't let me down." Then I headed upstairs to find Lilly to get our robes. Chapter 20 I met Lilly upstairs and she was looking for my scarf. "How can you find anything in your dresser. It looks like a tornado hit it." She said shaking her head. I shrugged. "So I'm a little messy, no big deal." I went over to my dresser and rummaged through my shirt and finally found my red & gold scarf. "Have you seen Sensei?" I asked Lilly as I put my heavy robe on. Lilly shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her at al today. I wonder where she went?" Lilly said. I grabbed her arm. "Don't worry, James & Sirius will find her, c'mon we got to get out there." Then we headed downstairs to the grounds. We exited the castle and already students were outside playing in the snow. We both grinned to each other and began to join the fun. Not more than 5 minutes later snow was flying and it seemed like the entire school was out playing in the snow. I laughed with joy as my plan was working. The entire school was in a massive snowball war. Snow was flying everywhere. I looked around for Lilly but she had disappeared. "Lilly! Where are you?" I shouted but no one was paying the bit of attention. I turned around for a second but then I was knocked to the ground. "Oi!" I yelled in pain. I looked up and saw Sirius on top of me. "Why'd you do that!" I yelled at him. He grinned. "Accident." He said with a grin. I shook my head. Then Sirius helped me up.  
  
"Luna, you came up with a bloody brilliant idea. I can't believe I didn't think of it. I must be rubbing off on you." He said while laughing. Soon my fingers became numb and I was getting cold. "Sirius!" I yelled at him. "I'm really cold. Could we go inside?" I asked. Then he came over to me. "And go to class? Are you crazy? We can't. Just tough it out." He said then started to throw more snowballs. I sighed and just tried to keep warm. Minutes later I felt like a Popsicle. My hands were numb, and I felt very weak. I then dropped to the ground. I huddled in a ball shaking like mad. I then heard a voice yell my name. Then I saw James and Remus run over to me. "Luna, what are you doing. You're shaking like mad. You need to go inside." I heard Remus say as I began to shake harder. I shook my head. "It's o-o-okay, R-R-Remus. I'm f-f-fine." I said stumbling on words. Then I felt the two pick me up and carry me inside. Chapter 21 Inside the castle the two carried me to Madam Pomfrey. I was still shaking and kept insisting that the dropped me so I could go outside again. When we reached the hospital wing, I wasn't the only student who was outside for too long. Madam Pomfrey came over, shook her head and instructed the boys to place me in a chair, while she got some blankets and hot chocolate. They sat me down while I tried to stand up but my legs were so cold I couldn't even stand on them. James and Remus both sat down with me and started to talk. "Luna, if you were that cold why didn't you go inside." James asked me. I looked down. "I asked Sirius if we could go inside but he told me to I was crazy if I went inside then he just went on with the snowball fight. I wish I had never thought of it. Not even my own friend would come inside with me." I said with tears streaking down my face. "Luna," Remus said putting his arm around me. "Sirius will always be Sirius. He does care about you but doesn't think sometimes the consequences. I'm sure if he saw you lying on the ground he would have taken you here just as we did." I sniffled. "Thanks you guys." I said with a smile wrapping my arms around the both of them. Chapter 22 After I got warmed up I left the hospital wing with James and Remus. We went to the common room. Inside I found both Lilly and Sensei talking by the fire. "Hey guys!" Lilly said. "Where have you been?" I looked down as we sat next to them. "In the hospital wing." James said. They both gasped. "Are you guys okay? What happened?" Sen asked. "Luna here was lying on the ground outside unable to move because she was frozen solid." Remus replied. I just continued to stare at the floor. "Luna, why didn't you go inside. I went inside when I got cold. I tried to find you but you got out of my sight." Lilly said with concern in her voice. "Well, I'm okay now, so let's just drop the subject." I said quietly. Later that night I was very quiet. I hadn't seen Sirius since I had been outside. I then saw him at dinner. He was telling everyone how awesome the fight had been. I didn't say anything to him. I sat down with my food with Sensei and Lilly. We ate and then I felt a hand on my back. "Hey Luna, where did you go this afternoon? I was looking for you but you just disappeared on me." Sirius said. I just sat there not looking at him and not saying a word. "Hey Luna, did you here me?" he asked again. I turned to him slowly with a straight look on my face. "Yes, I heard you and thanks for being a friend, especially when I needed it." I said then I got up and left the table and headed up to the dorms. Chapter 23 I ran up the stairs to my dorm and shut the door. I sat on my bed as tears fell from my face. Several minutes later I heard footsteps up the stairs. I turned to the door and shouted go away. Then Sirius entered my dorm. "What is the matter with you?" he asked. I turned to him. "the matter with me, it's what's the matter with you." I yelled at him. "I was lying in the snow half frozen when James and Remus found me. They took me to the Hospital wing and acted like true friends, while you just told me to 'tough it out' while I turned to a frozen Popsicle." I then turned my head away. There was a silence. Then I felt Sirius sit down on the bed. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry Luna. I guess I wasn't a very good friend today." He said in a sad voice. I turned to him. " I accept your apologize besides how can I stay mad at you." I smiled. Then he gave me a hug and we headed back down to the Great Hall to finish our dinner.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The holidays were quickly approaching. I had decided to go home for the Christmas holidays. My mum and dad wanted to see me and Maya wrote so often that I decided to go visit them. Almost everyone decided to spend Christmas with their families. Peter's mum wanted him to go home, Lilly missed her mum and dad, and Sensei was spending the holidays with her mum; young brother, Ben; older brother, Ralphie & older sister, Heather. Remus was going home because he told us that his mum was ill and needed to visit her. The only two that decided to stay was James & Sirius. They kept muttering it would be a shame not to stay. Everyone had their ideas what they might do but became too busy to even think of it twice. A few days before we left me, Sensei & Lilly were packing to leave. " So." I asked Lilly and Sensei as we gathered our stuff together. "Are you excited to go home?" "Sorta." Lilly said putting clothes in her bag. "Why such the gloomy face? I thought you wanted to see your mum & dad." "I do, but. Well I don't want to see my sister, Petunia. She despises me. She's awful. She thinks I'm a freak because of all this." Lilly said looking down. "Well look on the bright side, your mum and dad are proud of you because you are a witch. Not mine." Sensei said. "Are your parents muggles?" I asked. "My dad is. See when my dad and mum got married my mom didn't tell my dad that she was a witch. She kept it a secret for 5 years. Then after my brother Ben was born she told him how she was a witch and knew magic. Well me dad didn't take it to well. He was furious. He hated magic. Well it all ended in a divorce. My dad told the court that my mum was crazy, that she believed she was a witch. So the court told me to live with my dad. He had full custody. I was forbidden to talk about magic. My brother Ben lived with my mum and my sister, Heather also. Then when Ralphie got his letter, my dad was so angry. He let him go finally after many arguments. So then I was left alone with my dad. Then I got my letter. He told me I couldn't come. He hated me because what I am. Then a month before I came here, I ran away to my mum's home. She said she was so sorry about what had happened. I haven't heard from me dad since. I probably won't ever again hear from him. But I don't care anymore." She said with a certain degree of anger infused in it. Then I stood up. "I'm so sorry Sensei." I gave her a huge hug. Lilly joined in.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
The 1st day of Christmas break everyone gathered their things as the Great Hall was filled with good-byes and students entering and exiting ever second. All 7 of us walked together where the 5 of us were leaving as James & Sirius were staying. They waved goodbye as we picked up our bags and headed toward the carriages. They were very elegant yet nothing was pulling them. The carriages were split up by cities. I waved good-bye to my friends, wishing them all to have a happy Christmas as I headed toward the London carriages. I tried to find an empty carriage but practicality every one of them was full. I steered clear of Lucius carriage. Then I finally decided to get in one. I opened the door and saw a boy. He had long wavy blond hair, blue eyes and a mouth full of teeth, sparkling white in a big cheesy smile smiling to himself in the mirror he held. I looked at him, which he didn't even noticed me and I said, "Uh, I'm going to sit here. Is that okay?" I said. I didn't really care what he said because I just wanted to leave. "Sure," he said looking still at himself. "I'm Gilderoy. Gilderoy Lockhart." "Uh, hi." I said stepping brushing the snow off me. "I'm Luna Tearthy." Then he finally looked at me and said, "That's a decent name." I looked at him but still stayed in the carriage. The carriage finally left. Gilderoy kept the mirror in front of him. I sat there trying so hard not to laugh as he made many expressions in the mirror. Then I finally couldn't take it. He smiled into the mirror making winks at himself and I just burst into giggles. He looked away from his mirror and said, "What? Do you have a problem?" I tried to keep a straight face but it was impossible. "Uh, no.I just needed to laugh, that's all." "Yes, I can tell you like to laugh. Look at all the wrinkles underneath you eyes. Not as smooth as mine our." I sat there in astonishment. This prissy boy just told me I had wrinkles. Then he started to talk. "See, I go to Egypt every year just to have a facial. The best beauty wizards are there. Unlike some people believe it France, but no it's actually Egypt." he just keep talking and talking. I kept giving him look of 'I don't know neither do I care what you're talking bout' but it didn't work.".Oh and this one time, I saved an entire village from a dragon, then a werewolf. I wasn't even scared, I did break some nails which angered me dearly." soon his voice became softer and softer. "Excuse me." I heard someone say tapping my arm. I opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep from Gilderoy's stories. ".Well, he said I didn't have a chance in Hogwarts, but I insisted I go there." I was still trapped by this blond babbling idiot. I serious believed that from all the facials to his curly blond hair had eaten away his brain. I looked out the window. To my joy I saw the many buildings of London. I was soon going to get away from Gilderoy! After 20 minutes or so of still constant talking from Gilderoy we reached the drop-off. Horses now pulled the once enchanted carriages. They came to a stop. I quickly gathered my bags and excitedly reached for the door. Gilderoy then looked at me, and said, "Well it was nice chatting with you, hope to see you around." Then he got out from the other side. I jumped with joy. He finally had left. I exited to find my family. I looked around as I saw other families find their own students. Then I heard my mum's voice yell, "Luna! Over here sweetie!" I then saw my mum, dad and Maya. I headed towards them. Maya came running towards me as she hugged me. I smiled as she ran into my arms. "Luna!" she said with a smile. "I've missed you so much! Did you get all the letters I sent with the owls? Oh and guess what! Wait till you hear this!" I giggled. "Well I can't wait to hear everything, okay!" I said as we left to head home  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Even though I hadn't seen my family for 3 months I was glad to be home. My mum had tons of cookies and cakes that filled the house with sweet smells. My dad was teaching me a new song he wrote just for me & Maya talked & talked about everything from her friends to school to boys. A few days before Christmas my mum & me decided to head to Diagon alley. I needed to buy my friends gifts, so we used some floo powder & headed to Diagon Alley. We spent the whole day shopping around. It was fun to spend time with me mum. I told her about all my friends. As for gifts, I had bought Peter some candy, Remus a book over spell and enchantments, Lilly and Sensei a charm bracelet with our names on them, I got one too. After many hours of shopping, my mum asked, "Luna. Are you done yet?" I shook my head. "NO! Not yet, I still need to buy for James & Sirius." "Boys, I see. And tell me are theses boys cute?" I turned pink in the face. "Yes, yes they are." "Would you happen to like one of these boys?" It was like she was reading my mind. I turned red. " Well, Lilly likes James and I sort of like Sirius." I said plying with my shirt. My mum grinned. " Well let's think of something to give them. Do any of them like Quidditch?" I thought for a moment. Then I remembered James like quidditch a lot. So I bought him a poster with all the international quidditch teams on it. Now all I had left was Sirius. I wanted to get him something special but not too special. Then I came up with an idea. I came out of the store with a silver necklace that had black beads with 1/2 moons with stars on it. I was very excited I got all the gifts wrapped and sent them to where my friends were. I smiled to myself as we left the owl post office. After we sent the gifts Mum took me to get some ice cream. As we were eating Mum brought up the subject of boys. "So, what does this boy you like look like?" "Well, his name's Sirius Black. He has black hair, dark eyes, a wonderful smile, but a greater personality. He can make anyone laugh. Though he causes so trouble, he's a sweetheart." "So Luna," my mum asked. "Does Sirius knows you like him?" "No," I said quickly." He's just my friend." She smiled then looked at her watch. "Well, we better get home. It's get late. I still got to bake when we get home," she said jolly. We gathered our things & headed home.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"Luna! Luna, get up its Christmas!" I heard Maya yell. Then she got on my bed and started jumping up and down. "Okay." I said sitting up in my bed. "I'm up." Then she jumped from my bed and ran downstairs. I got up from my bed and followed her downstairs. I walked into the living room and there stood our enchanted tree with the light twinkling and loads of gifts underneath its branches. Then I opened my mouth in awe. There stood in the stood was a cage. And inside this cage was an owl. It was black as the night sky and on its breast was a tiny white spot that looked like a rose. Hanging from the cage was a tag that read, "To Luna, From Mummy and Daddy with love." I quickly ran over to the cage. I opened it and took the owl out. She hooted softly as I stroke her breast. She was very soft. Then my parents entered the room. I placed my owl back into her cage. "Do you like her?" my mum asked. "Oh yes! She's wonderful!" I said joyful. Then I ran over to them and gave them a huge hug. "So what are you going to name her?" my dad asked. "I know! How about Samantha!" Maya said opening gifts. "Maya, it's Luna's owl. Let her name it." I looked at the owl. She was so gorgeous. Then I had it. "How about Samantha Rose. I like the name Samantha but I love her little rose marking. How do you like the name Samantha Rose?" I said getting her out of her cage. She hooted happily. "I think she likes it." I said grinning. Soon everyone had opened all of our gifts. I had gotten a lot of stuff from my mum and dad. My friends had sent me gifts also. I was very happy by what I got. Peter sent me all of my favorite candies. Lot of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. I tried to avoid the booger flavored ones. Remus had sent me a book full of songs in every possible language. I was excited to start learning them. James got me a pink hat. It was very soft, and pink is my favorite color. A shirt I got from Lilly. It was black with laces up the front and sleeves that draped down. Sensei sent me a shell anklet that was very pretty. But my favorite gift had to been form Sirius. I received a tiny gold necklace with a little star locket on it. I opened the locket up and it had a picture of Sirius & me laughing. I smiled as I shut the locket and placed it around my neck. Then I got Rose from her cage and put my cloak on and headed outside. The ground was covered by soft white snow. I let Rose fly around. I stood there thinking how I had such wonderful friends and how I missed them.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Soon it was time to return to Hogwarts. I said good-bye to my family, telling them they would see Rose a lot. After a long ride back to school, I finally returned back to my magical school. I got out of the carriage and looked around. I saw many students enter the castle. It was too busy to see if Remus, Lilly or Sensei was already here, so I joined the majority of students and headed inside. Inside everyone was reuniting with their friends, discussing their holidays. I looked around for my friends, but couldn't find them. "Maybe they went up to the tower already." I thought to myself. I headed upstairs to the Gryffindor tower. The fat lady asked me the password and I replied, "Hinkle pinks". She said it was the wrong password. I groaned. The password had been changed. I decided to head to the great hall. As I headed downstairs, the stairs decided to change on me. I was way off course where I needed to be. The only thing I saw when the stairs stopped moving was a balcony. I got off the stairs and hopped onto the balcony. I looked for the right set of stairs, but couldn't find them. I got frustrated and leaned back against the wall. Then I fell backwards onto my back. The wall was transparent. "Oww." I moaned as I sat up. "Where am I?" I said to myself. I looked and saw that the path was a tunnel. I thought about it and headed down the dark tunnel. The tunnel was dark, dusty and full of cobwebs. Soon the tunnel came to a dead end. "Great," I said almost turning back. Then I saw a window. I went over to it and looked in. I saw a Slytherian boy look into it also. I screamed and jumped back. But the boy didn't move. He kept staring at the window. I slowly approached the window again. I waved but the boy only turned around, like he was looking into a mirror. "I know what this is. It's a reverse mirror. I can see him but he only sees his reflection." I grinned to myself. I looked past the boy and saw that the mirror was in the Slytherian common room. "This is too good." I then saw Snape and Malfoy talking to each other. I then had a great ideal. "Wait till I tell James & Sirius. Snape and Malfoy won't be safe anywhere." I giggled. Then I headed back to the secret wall. I went through and headed to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
I entered with a group of Gryffindors and discovered the password was now "Merlin". I walked in and saw James and Sirius playing a game of Snaps. I sneaked up behind them. James saw me and was about to say hi then I quickly motioned not to say anything. He looked at me with the okay. I crept up quietly behind Sirius and yelled, "BOO!" as Sirius jumped from his seat. I burst into to laughter along with James. Sirius turned to me. "Got you." I said giggling. Then I hugged him and James. "I've missed you guys!" "Yeah, same here." Sirius said smiling. "Thanks for the gifts." I said with a smile. They smiled and I saw Sirius's face turn pink. "Yeah, I loved the poster! Did you like the hat? I thought it looked like something you would wear." James said. "Yes! I love it! Thanks, James. And thanks for the necklace, Sirius. I really liked it." I said with a bigger smile than before. "Yeah, thanks for the necklace too. It's really cool." Sirius said blushing. "So what did you guys do over break?" I asked curious of what they had done. "Oh, stuff." Sirius said grinning to James. James grinned back. "Like what?" I asked. "Oh nothing special. You'll find out soon enough. Hey have you seen Remus or Peter, or Lilly or Sensei?" James asked. "No. I was going to ask you guys if you had seen them." "Well we haven't." Sirius replied. "Want to got look for them?" He started to get up. "Wait." I said lowering my voice. "I've got a better idea." I said grinning. Then I told them how I was looking for them and got on the wrong staircase and found the secret pathway. As I told them, their eyes filled with glee. It was as if I was telling them the school had been canceled till next year. Then Sirius said, "Luna! This is too wonderful! You got to take us there. We'll find the others later. I got to see this for myself."  
  
Chapter 30  
  
So I lead them to the place where the passage was. I jumped through the wall. I moved and waited for Sirius and James. Then Sirius jumped through. He looked around. "Luna, this is just to wonderful." Then James jumped through but Sirius hadn't moved. Both landed on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh. "Why didn't you move!" James yelled at Sirius. "Why didn't you give me more time to move." Sirius yelled back. "Now come on boys, there's no need to yell. But hey you made me laugh once again." I said smiling. Both smiled back. I helped them up and we went on our way. Finally we made it to the mirror. James & Sirius crowded around the mirror. They started to laugh. "Do you know how much we can do with this?" James asked Sirius. "Oh yeah! Luna! You are the queen of us now. How can we ever repay you." Sirius said kissing my hand. I blushed. Then laughed. "You guys are such dorks, you know that?" I laughed. Then I threw my arms around their necks. "Let's see, first I want to be carried back." "At your service me lady." Sirius said lowering down. I climbed onto his back with laughter as we headed back.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
As we went back to the tower, we saw Lilly, Remus, Peter and Sensei. They saw us and waved. I waved and was happy to see them. As we approached them, Lilly was smiling." So were have you 3 been? We've been looking all over for you!" "Oh, you know. We've been there done that." Sirius said with a grin. Sensei rolled her eyes. "You guys are a bunch of clowns." Sirius and James then looked at each other & then bowed as I nearly fell off Sirius's back. "Thanks," James said happily. "We take our business very seriously, don't we ole chap?" Sirius smiled. "Why yes, we do." He said. I just shook my head and laughed. Soon we all headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. I was glad to see everyone once again. The 7 of us sat down waiting for dinner to start. But before we ate, Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Attention please. Your attention." He said. Everyone ended their conversations. "Thank you, and welcome back. I hope everyone's holiday was an enjoyable. Now then due to certain events in the past weeks, I must stress that you must not go near the Whomping Willow. Anyone who gets found playing around it will receive points taken away and detention. Thank you now let's eat." Then everyone one started to talk up again. I turned to talk to my friends when I saw Peter and Sirius's faces. They seemed very tense and relieved from what Dumbledore said. I turned to James, who was sitting next to me and asked, "What's wrong with Sirius? He looks exactly like Peter! Which is a phrase I thought I'd never say." "Eh, I can't really talk about it here in front of him. Met me later tonight in the common room." He said too me. Sensei and Lilly were listening too and we nodded.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Later that night, Sen, Lilly and me all found James around the fireplace, reading a book on quidditch. "Hey James." Lilly said as we sat down in a circle. "Hey girls. I can't believe I'm telling you this. You can't tell anyone, especially Sirius. He'll kill me!" "We promise, okay! Now start talking." Sensei said. "Okay, well it was Christmas afternoon. We had just eaten and some of the older students were outside having a snowball fight. So Sirius & I joined them. Well after a while we got tired so Sirius and me went to look for something else to do. Then we noticed a few of the older students playing around the Whomping willow. They were seeing how many pokes they could get in. Real dumb boys they are. So Sirius started making fun of them and then the next thing we saw was one of the boys go down face into the snow. The other boys ran off. Sirius and me ran over to him. There laid the boy with a big cut right by his eye. I then told Sirius to go get Madam Pomfrey and I was going to get Professor Dumbledore. Sirius stood there, paled face and frozen. I yelled at him and he snapped out of it and ran to the hospital wing. I got Dumbledore. They got him to the hospital wing. I told Dumbledore what had happen. Sirius just sat there in a chair looking at the boy. He was in shock. Then Dumbledore told me to take Sirius back to the tower. He also gave us points. Sirius was not himself the whole night. It was weird seeing him not jolly and smiling. Well I guess he's happy that people won't go near it. But I'm sure people will. Well it's getting late. I'll talk to you girls later." Then he went up to his dorm. We all sat there almost in shock too. "Poor Sirius," Lilly said. "Yeah, but he seems okay now. Let's go to bed." I said and we all went upstairs.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
The next day, I was walking to my D.A.D.A. class when I heard a voice. "I can't believe we have to serve detention with Snape! If he hadn't been sneaking around last night trying to catch someone to get them expelled, we wouldn't have detention with him!" Sirius complained loudly to someone. "He's such a snake. I wish he would bathe sometime." James said. Sirius laughed really loud. Then I saw them. They waved at me & James headed toward the greenhouse. Sirius headed towards me. "Hey Luna!" he said smiling. "Hey." I said back. He caught up with me and we headed to our class. "So," I said. "Why do you and James have detention with Snape?" Sirius looked at me. "How did you know we have detention with that creep?" he said looking puzzled. I smiled. "I heard you complaining half way down the hall." "Oh," he said turning red. "Guess I got a bit of a loud mouth." I laughed. "Nah," I said grabbing his arm. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He laughed. "So, why do you guys have detention with Snape?" "Well, me and James needed to get out of the tower. We couldn't sleep, so we took a walk and that ugly git found us, and told Professor Sonsim, and she took 30 points from Gryffindor and 20 from Slytherian and gave all 3 of us detention. But you should have seen Snape's face when he found out he had detention also. He thinks he so clever, trying to catch people when he got caught also." Sirius said with a laugh. I smiled & shook my head. Then we entered the room. There sat Professor Zimmerich staring out in space or something. Sirius nudged me and whispered, "Planet Nutcase." I snorted out a laugh. We sat down. Then class started when Professor Zimmerich stood up.  
  
"Okay class, today we will be starting on werewolves." The whole class started to talk among themselves. "Class, please listen. This isn't a happy matter! Werewolves are vile creatures. Man by day, wolf by night. They are very manipulative creatures. Though they are only deadly creatures on nights of full moons, they can cause much harm and havoc." Then he started to go on and on how awful they were. Sirius & me rolled our eyes and began to whisper to each other. "What a nutcase!" Sirius said. "Yeah, definitely. Like how many of us are going to meet a werewolf. I know I'm not." "I know what you mean. I bet Snape's a werewolf. He's so 'vile and horrible' " he said mimicking Zimmerich precisely. I began to giggle. "Well if Snape's a werewolf, then Malfoy has to be vampire or something. He's ten times worse." "They both are awful, Malfoy just thinks he's above everyone. His head is so huge, that egoistic git." "Right you are," I said. "Right you are." ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~  
  
Chapter  
  
Sensei and me walked out to the greenhouse. Sensei wanted to wait for Remus but he was nowhere in sight. As we entered the building, we saw many of the students already busy at work. And sure enough there was Remus already busy at work. Sensei and I grabbed our things and began to work. As we worked I kept noticing her looking at Remus a lot. Then I began to talk. "So," I said digging in the dirt. "Is there anyone you have let's say a crush on?" I said with a grin. Sensei was staring at Remus, then turned her head towards me and looked at me. "Huh? Did you say something? " She asked. "Did you say something about a crush? Uh, no. There's no one that I really like here. Why'd you ask?" she said in a jumpy tone. I smiled. "Don't you lie. I know you have the hots for Remus. I see you look at him all the time. And you always want to do stuff with him." Sensei looked worried. "Please don't tell him. I don't want to look like a fool if he doesn't like me like I like him." "Don't worry, Sen. Your secret is safe with me. Besides, Remus is really cute." I said smiling "Yeah, he is." She said with a smile. I then looked at Remus and smiled.  
  
Chapter  
  
A few days later I returned from my Charms class. We had been working on cheering charms. As I entered the room, I saw Remus by himself working on something. "Hey there!" I said to him as I sat down on the couch with him. "Hi Luna!" he said putting down his work. "So what's you up to?" I asked cheerfully. "Oh, just trying to catch up on my work." He said. "Oh fun." I said sarcastically. "Oh I got an idea to 'cheer' you up. Can I do some of the cheering charms I just learned on you?" I said excitedly. He looked at me with a look of doubt. "I've gotten better than last time. I promise. And besides wasn't it funny seeing Sirius clothes keep flying off him." Remus started to chuckle. Last time I tried my charms on my friends, I tried to levitate Sirius of the ground but instead everything that was on him levitated off of him, including his clothes. Finally Remus agreed to let me try some on him. I pulled my wand out and said the charm. He sat there the same. "Hmmm." I said to myself. " Maybe I said it wrong." Then I tried it again. This time something did happen. Remus started to smile, then laugh. "Yeah it worked." I said jumping up and down. But then I stopped. Remus started to laugh harder and harder, then finally tears started to come out. "Uh, Luna, could you like stop it." He said between laughs. I bit my lip. "Uh, well we didn't learn the counter charms. It will just have to wear off." He then kept laughing and laughing. "Remind myself never to let you do anything on me again." He said still laughing. I started to laugh. "Hey, at least you're smiling." I said. Then after about 5 minutes he finally stopped laughing. But he still was smiling. "I'm really sorry Remus. I guess I'm just not a very good witch." I said sadly "No, your are a wonderful witch, just not at charms." He said still grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks Remus." I said giving him a hug. Then I thought of something. "Remus, do you like anybody? Like in more than a friend like?" I asked. He looked at me with that still goofy smile. I forced myself not to laugh. I think he would have blushed if his face weren't stuck in a smile. "Well, there is someone." He said quietly. I then smiled. "Oh, please tell me! I promise I won't tell anybody! I promise!" I begged. "Well, you promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Lilly or James or especially Sirius!" "I promise, now just tell me!" I said getting antsy. "Well, it's.Sensei." He said turning red still wearing a smile. I smiled. "Really? Aww, that's so sweet. You guys would look so sweet together. I think she sort of likes you too." I said smiling. "Really? How do you know?" he asked. "Well, I just think she does. I don't actually know if she does but I've seen the way she's looked at you before." I said trying to sound like I didn't know that she did like him. "But hey, you'll never know if you don't ask her." I said grinning. Remus was still smiling. "I guess." He said bashfully. I then said "See, you got to be aggressive. Don't be so shy and sweet. Well I know your are not as sweet as you appear." He turned red. " Ask Sensei if she wants to go to the library or do something. You are always by yourself, when Sirius or James is off causing mayhem in their classes. And you might enjoy hanging with Sensei." I said smiling. He looked at me. "Thanks Luna." He said with the goofiest smile on his face. I burst into laughter. "Just don't ask her now, or ever when you have that smile on your face." He looked at me & joined in laughing too.  
  
Chapter  
  
That night at dinner, I couldn't wait to see Sensei. I had to tell her that Remus liked her too. I just hoped she wouldn't get mad because she thought I told him that she had liked him. I went down to dinner that night. I then saw Sensei talking with James and Sirius. I quickly ran over to them. "Hi, Luna" Sirius said as I approached the table. I smiled. "Hi guys. Hey Sen. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. She looked at me. "About what?" she asked. I then thought something up. "Well, it's about something. I want to talk to you and you alone." I said. She got up and I lead her to a spot farther down the table. "What's so important Luna?" she asked. I smiled. "Okay, so I was talking to Remus this afternoon. And he told me something." I said hardly containing myself. "And this is interesting because." "Well, because, he told me he likes you!" I said finally. She looked at me and turned bright red. "You told him that I liked him!" she hissed in embarrassment. I bit my lip. "No, not exactly. See I was doing cheering charms on him and it was a little too much cheer so he was laughing so hard. It was so funny, well anyway, I asked him if he liked anyone, and he turned red and said he did & I begged him to tell me & he said it was you! Well I just simply told him that I thought you liked him too, and told him to talk to you more and little stuff. I can't believe it!" I said bubbly. Sensei was still red but smiling. Then she stood up and hugged me. "Thanks Luna! You are such a wonderful friend. One of the best I've ever had! I can't believe he likes me too!" she said smiling ear to ear. Then we decided to eat with the others. We headed back and everyone was already there except Remus. We both sat down again and I asked, "Where's Remus? I saw him this afternoon." James shrugged. "I haven't seen him since this morning. He's seems to be gone a lot." "Yeah, hope everything is alright." Lilly said.  
  
Chapter  
  
That night no one saw Remus. Sensei was especially down because of what I had told her at dinner. Later, when everyone was in the common room, I went up to the dorm. There was Rose with a letter from home. I took it and read it. Then I took Rose and stroked her feathers. She was so soft. She hooted lightly. I went over to the window. The night's sky was clear, and the moon was bright and full. The stars twinkled. I sat there thinking how pretty it was outside. Then I turned to Rose, "I wish I could fly way up high in the sky. Oh how grand it must be to be able to soar away from the troubles of the world." Then I thought how Remus was always missing. I could have pulled my hair out from how often he would just disappear for a night or so then appear again. Was there something more to Remus than appeared? I sat there gazing at the night's sky, stroking Rose, as the world just moved by.  
  
Chapter  
  
The next day I went to go somewhere. Everyone else was still asleep and I couldn't wait for everyone else to wake up. The sun hadn't risen yet. I left the common room. The castle was quite quiet. I decided to head to the great hall. 'Maybe I could get some food,' I thought. I went down the stairs, and nearly fell off by a changing one from what I saw. At the bottom of the stairs, I saw a boy, with many bags. He had short curly brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was quite short. He must have been a 1st year. But why did he have so many bags? Was he new? I then saw him look up at me. He smiled and waved. That's when I almost fell off the stairs. I quickly hopped to another set and headed down to greet him. I reached him, and he was very short. I, myself was only about 4'9" but he was about 4'5". He smiled at me. I smiled back, as I steeped off to greet him. "Do you think you could help me?" he asked sweetly. "I'm kinda lost." I smiled. "Of course!" I said smiling. "Are you new here?" I asked expecting him to say yes. "Yes. Yes I am. I transferred from Durmstrang. I'm a first year. Oh, and my name is Pippin." He said in his heavy accent. "Well, hi Pippin. I'm Luna. I'm a first year, too. I'm in Gryffindor. Have you been sorted?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm in Hufflepuff." He said smiling. "Do you happen to know where that is?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'll help you out," I said grabbing some bags. Then we both headed off to the Hufflepuff's tower. "So," I asked. "Why did you transfer from Durmstrang to here?" "Oh, well, me parent didn't think I belonged there. There were some teachers there that me parents thought were, well let's just say they were not all good at teaching their subjects." He said. "Well, I'm glad I ran into you, I don't think I'd be able to carry all theses bags up by meself. How can I ever repay you?" I smiled. "Oh, don't worry bout it. I was just bored and couldn't fall asleep. I'm glad I ran into you." I said. "Well, I'm glad too." He said. I smiled. For being new, he was very cute. He smiled as we reached the Hufflepuff common room. "Well, here we are, Pippin. The Hufflepuff Tower." I said cheerfully. He smiled back. "Thanks Luna." Then he took my hand and kissed it. I blushed. "A kiss for such a beautiful lass. We'll I'll be seein' you around." He said as he entered the portrait hole. I waved bye, as he disappeared into his common room. I stood there a second just to realize what had happen. Then I smiled. I turned around and headed back to the to my common room.  
  
Chapter  
  
I sat there trying to keep my eyes open but it was impossible. Professor Binns continued in the same monotone voice. "No wonder he's dead, probably bored himself to death." I thought. My attention soon was gone. I turned to the clock. "Ack! Still 15 minutes left of this torture!" my thoughts yelled. I turned to the window and looked outside. Snow still covered the ground. The trees glistened with ice. The only thing that wasn't frozen was the huge lake. It was very calm and quiet. Then I noticed something. It was a girl. She was so bundled up though I couldn't tell who it was. She approached the lake. I began to wonder what she was doing. She stood by the lake and my eyes soon widen. From the window, I saw her bend down to the water and out of the water came several merpeople. I scooted my desk closer to the window. She just stood there as if she was communicating with them. Before I knew it the class was dismissed but I just sat there looking at the girl. I didn't move till I heard Sirius yell at me from the doorway. "Luna, are you coming or are you gonna stare out the window." I jerked my head towards the door as Sirius stood there waiting for me. "Sorry, I was just looking at this girl by the lake and." I said turning back to the window, but the girl was gone. "Huh, that's weird. She was just there a minute ago." I said staring through the glass. Sirius began to grow impatient. "If you don't hurry, I'm gonna make your hair fall out. Now let's go." He said. I looked at him and smiled. "Oh yeah, well let's see you try it." I said finally standing up and heading to the door. Sirius and me walked to lunch. "What were you so intrigued by?" Sirius asked me. I then told him about the girl and the merpeople. "Sounds pretty weird." He said. "Right up your alley." He laughed. I pushed him away as I grinned.  
  
Chapter  
  
Easter break was approaching fast. I decided to stay at Hogwarts. James & Peter were both going home and once again Remus was seeing his sick mother. Lilly, Sensei, Sirius and I were staying. I was so happy Sen & Lilly was staying, but Sirius was moping around that the guys were leaving. The day everyone left was a warm, sunny April day. Lilly and me decided to find some flowers to put in our common room. Sensei had decided to not come. She said she had something else to do. And of course, Sirius sure didn't want to come look for flowers. He was still dragging along with out his friends. Lilly and me headed near the forest where some pretty flowers were. Then we spotted some enchanted blue flowers were. We got near them and saw something. We both bent down and saw tiny, green pixies on them. "Aww, look how cute they are." Lilly said getting closer. Then she did something. She reached out to pick one up and before I could tell her not to, the pixie flew up over her and turned her hair bright green. Then flew off. I gasped. "I was going to tell you that pixies don't particularly like people, especially when they think they are going to hurt them. Lilly started to go ballistic. "My hair is gr-green!" she yelled. I shook my head. "Don't worry to much. It'll only last a day or so." I said trying to comfort her. She turned to me with wide eyes. "Only a day or so!" I tried to think of something to say that wouldn't get her mad again. "Well look on the bright side, at least it's only your hair. And not like your skin. My sister got turned purple once for tying to capture one." I said lying about my sister. But I had heard of people who had gotten turned different colors before trying to capture pixies. Lilly smiled finally. I grabbed Lilly's arm. "Hey, we can always put your hair in a scarf or something. And at least everyone almost left. So most people won't even see your neon green hair." She finally gave a laugh and we headed to the tower. As we walked in the castle, nobody noticed except for the long stares and the gaping mouths, other than that no one really noticed. We reached our tower and I hoped no one was in the common room. It was in the late morning, and usually no one hung around till late afternoon. I said the password and entered. I peeked inside but I didn't see anyone. I motioned for Lilly to come in, then I felt a hand slap my shoulder as I was telling her to enter. "Hey Luna!" Sirius said cheerfully. I gulped as I jumped. I turned to him waving my hand back to Lilly to tell her not to enter. "Hi Sirius," I said in a startled voice. "Uh, what's up?" he looked at me with a weird look. "Is there something wrong with." then he stopped. He started to laugh. I turned around. There was Lilly, almost in tears, as Sirius laughed his head off. "Hi, Lilly. I've heard of having a green thumb but never a green head before." He joked, laughing harder. Lilly stood there about ready to cry. Then she ran past us then up to the dorm. I looked at Sirius. "You are so mean sometimes. Look, you made the poor girl cry! You are so inconsiderate at time, you know that Sirius Black!" I hissed at him. I turned and headed upstairs. "Luna! I didn't mean it. I was just joking." I heard him say as I walked upstairs. I stopped and turned around. "Yeah, and your joking made one of your friends cry. Now that's mean or maybe I'm just taking it a bit too much. What ever it is you need to apologize. It's not her fault she tried to mess with a ferric pixie." I then headed back upstairs. I opened the dorm. There Lilly laid on her bed crying. I walked over to her. "I'm sorry Lilly that Sirius is such a jerk at times." I told her as I sat next to her. "Please don't cry. You are much to pretty to cry, even if you do have green hair." She wiped her eyes. "Thanks Luna." She said. I hugged her.  
  
Chapter  
  
A few minutes later, I had covered her hair with a scarf. "There now," I said as she looked into the mirror. "You look fine now." She still looked worried. "Are you sure. You can't see any green sticking out can you?" she said. I just smiled. "No, you can't see any green hair. I promise you. Now let's go do something. I'm bored stiff up here." She smiled finally. "Yeah, me too. Let's go." She said as we left the dorm. We entered the common room but no one was in it. Lilly looked relieved. "Let's go exploring. I don't want anyone to come in here again." She said. I knew exactly whom she was talking about. I nodded and we left. As we walked around the castle, I knew exactly where to go to cheer Lilly up. I grabbed her arm and lead her down to the balcony spot. Lilly looked at me when we got off onto the small balcony. "Luna? Why did you bring me here?" she asked looking at me like I was weird. "Okay, now you see me." I said as I jumped through the wall. "Now you don't." I said to myself waiting for Lilly to jump through. A few seconds later, Lilly jumped through with her eyes tightly shut. She opened them. "Wow!" she said softly. Then she turned to me. "How did you know this was here?" I smiled. "Oh this isn't even the best part. C'mon, follow me." I said as I headed down the hall. We both went down the hall, Lilly following me. Then we came to the dead end. She looked confused. "Uh, Luna. You do know there's nothing here." She said "Of course they're nothing here. It's what not here that's special." I stepped over to the window. I motioned to her. "Come here." She walked over and looked inside. She was in awe. "Is this what I think it is?" she said turning to me. "Up, it's the Slytherian's common room. I found this the day we got back to school. I showed James & Sirius it. They and Remus & Peter have all been playing tricks on the Sytherians ever since I showed this to them. It's quite funny, how things have been "just happening" to Snape." I chuckled. Lilly laughed too. "This is so cool. Why didn't you tell me before?" I shrugged. "I don't know? I guess it hasn't been that important. I'm sorry." I said but she wasn't paying attention. "Lilly." I said. Then I finally went over to see what she was looking at. There was Snape, sitting on the couch with some of his snotty friends. She then looked at me with an evil little smirk. I looked at her with shock. Maybe Lilly Evans wasn't miss goody. Then she whispered to me. "I've got an idea how to really get Serveus good." I smiled. "Let's hear it." I said as she started to whisper things into my ears.  
  
Chapter  
  
That night Lilly and me walked into the Great Hall exhausted. We filled our plates and sat down. Sensei joined us. "Where have you guys been all day?" Sen asked us. Lilly & me grinned at each other. "Oh you'll see." Lilly said smiling. "Lilly, why do you have that scarf around your head?" Lilly turned red and told Sen what happened. "Oh that's awful! And I can't believe that boy! Does he ever think before he opens his big mouth!" "Probably not, but I'm over it now." Lilly said. Just then Sirius walked over to us with his food, looking down at the floor. We all turned to him, without saying a word. "Uh Lilly, I just wanted to say, well that I didn't mean to make you cry and that well, that's I'm," Sirius said mumbling something. "What did you say?" Lilly asked him. "Sorry. that I'm sorry for making fun of you." He said looking down. Lilly sat there for a moment. "What you said really hurt me, but I accept your apologize. How can I possibly stay mad at you." She said with a smile. He smiled and sat down next to me. As we ate we talked about how dull the castle was with out everyone. "I've been so bored today. After you girls left, I didn't have a thing to do. What did you girls do today anyway?" Sirius asked us. "Oh stuff," I replied with a smile. He looked at me with a suspicious smile. Not a moment later the doors flung open and in ran Serveus with bright pink hair, earlobes that went past his chin and his feet were incredibly large. Everyone turned to him and started to laugh hysterically. His face went extremely red and he turned to Sirius. "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! AND NOW YOU ARE CAUGHT RED HANDED!" Snape yelled furiously at him. Sirius stared at him like he was crazy. "You can't prove anything but that you look quite good with pink hair." Sirius laughed. Snape looked at Sirius with more hatred than anything I had ever seen. He pulled out his wand and was about to yell something when Professor Dumbledore stood up and bellowed, "Stop!" Both boys as well as everyone else froze. Dumbledore walked over to them and grabbed both of their wands. I stood there trying my hardest to keep a straight face. Then Dumbledore began to speak. "What is the problem here?" he asked as if he didn't know what was the problem. Snape's eyes grew. "Professor! Can't you see me? Look at what he did to me!" Snape said pointing to Sirius. Sirius started to yell back. "You can't prove anything! I didn't do that to you! The person who did must have been pretty smart though, probably at least a 4th or a 5th year." Dumbledore interrupted him. "Now Mr. Snape, do not make any assumptions. Now Mr. Black where were you today?" "I was in the Gryffindor tower almost all day besides going outside." Sirius said to Dumbledore. "See! He did leave the tower! He didn't go outside. He found a way to turn me like this!" "Now Serveus, please calm down. When did you become like you are now." Dumbledore asked. "About 2 or 3 this afternoon, why does it matter." "Mr. Black when did you leave the tower?" "It was about 12 or so." "Liar!" Snape yelled at him. "Serveus, please calm down. Now Sirius why did you leave the tower only to go outside?" Sirius looked down. "Does it really matter why I went outside?" he asked Dumbledore. "I'm afraid it does. Now if you can't tell me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Mr. Snape." "Okay," Sirius said with a sigh. "I went outside to, to pick flowers for Lilly and Luna, because I was rude to the both of them and I wanted to apologize. They are in their dorms." Sirius said quietly. Dumbledore smiled. "Well Mr. Black. I believe your story and Mr. Snape, I'm afraid that I can't determine who cast the hexes on you. You better head to Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix you up." Dumbledore said and returned to his seat. Snape had the look of hate on his face as he left the room. I turned to Lilly as she winked at me.  
  
Chapter  
  
As we entered the common room, we were still laughing about Snape. "I can't believe that! He looked so funny!" Sensei said with a laugh. Then Lilly and me smiled big. Sirius turned to us. "There's something going on. You guys know who did that to him. Was it Arthur Weasly? The 5th year?" Lilly and me justed laughed and shook our heads. "Then who was it?" he asked impatiently. "Do you really want to know who did it?" Lilly asked. Both Sen & Sirius nodded eagerly. Then I bent down closer to them. "Well your looking at them." I said with a huge grin. They both looked at us like we were crazy. "No way. How could you possibly, I mean." then Sirius stopped for a moment. "So that's where you guys were all day." We both nodded. "Yup, we went to the library and looked up those hexes, then we performed them in that secret passage that Luna showed me today." "What secret passage?" Sen said with a confused look. I quickly told her about the passage I found after Christmas. "And Tada! Serveus is a mutant!" I laughed. "Guess whose the best prankster now. I've outdone Sirius Black!" Lilly said in a proud tone. Sirius laughed. "Yup, I guess you two are queens of the pranks now. Congratulations. I just wish James & Remus were here to see Snape. That was priceless!" he said with a laugh. "Yes it was." I said with a smile. Chapter The rest of the week Lilly, Sensei, Sirius & I had a splendid week. 


End file.
